fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Kairi's Grotto
Young Kaa and Baba Looey led Kairi back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Kairi curiously asked. "You'll see! It's a surprise!"''' '''Young Kaa said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Baba Looey pointed ahead and Kairi gasped in amazement at the statue of Ventus. "Oh! Guys, you are the best!" Kairi exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Kairi said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Ventus, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Kairi then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Lord Shen in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Uncle Shen!" Kairi exclaimed. Young Kaa and Baba Looey hid quickly. Jim Crow was a few feet behind Lord Shen. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Lord Shen said angrily. Kairi bit her lip and began to explain "But, Uncle Shen, I-" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Lord Shen demanded. "Uncle Shen, I had to!" Kairi said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Kairi, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Lord Shen scolded. "He would have died!" Kairi protested. "One less human to worry about!" Lord Shen shouted. "You don't even know him!" Kairi snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Lord Shen shouted. That did it for Kairi, who couldn't hold it anymore. "UNCLE SHEN, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Kairi gasped and covered her mouth. Young Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim Crow gasped as well. "No!" Lord Shen gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Kairi? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Kairi shouted. "So help me, Kairi, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only was, so be it!" Lord Shen said menacingly. With that, he took out his Keyblade. Lord Shen's Keyblade glowed. Jim Crow, Baba Looey, and Young Kaa gasped and ran for cover. Despite Kairi's pleas, Lord Shen destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "UNCLE SHEN, NO!!!" Kairi shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Kairi looked down and began to sob into her face. Lord Shen's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own daughter and sadly walked out of her grotto. Jim Crow walked over to Kairi and said, "Look, sweetheart. I..." "Just go away." Kairi said, sobbingly. Jim Crow, Young Kaa, and Baba Looey sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young girl was weeping. Suddenly, Honest John and Brer Fox got inside and saw Kairi crying in sadness. "Poor, poor girl." Honest John said. He and Brer Fox went over to Kairi. Kairi was crying. Honest John began to cry. Brer Fox began to cry. Kairi, Honest John, and Brer Fox were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake